The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of tomato plant which was produced and propagated asexually by Carroll G. Briggs. The plant was propagated by crossing the variety TOM 536 with TOM 540. The former being the seed parent and the latter being the pollen parent.
Their breeding has produced a new and improved variety of tomato plant which is distinguished from its parents as well as the variety most similar to it, Walter, by uniform crop characteristic, low grading loss, high yield, low percentage of fruit with stems, low percentage of fruit ripening defects, multiple disease resistance and tolerance.